The Guardian of Thanksgiving
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set in the Rise of the Guardians universe - After the battle against Pitch, Jack meets a couple other seasonal spirits and they help him find his place among the other Guardians, they help him find a new home and with one special Autumn Spirit, Jack even finds love. Hiccup/Jack slash HiJack


RotG || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || The Guardian of Thanksgiving || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || RotG

Title: The Guardian of Thanksgiving – Jack's Life as a Guardian

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, sickfic, hurt/comfort, family feels

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Baby Tooth, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Disney Characters: Rapunzel, Merida DunBroch, Moana Waialiki

Summary: After the dust settles from the fight with Pitch, Jack now gets to experience what being a Guardian means and he gets to explore their world more; make friends and... even fall in love.

 **The Guardian of Thanksgiving**

 _Jack's Life as a Guardian_

Jack wondered why he had made such a grand speech at the lake, after Pitch's defeat. It wasn't like he was out of the world. He literally lived at that lake; he had returned to Burgess right after a big celebration at the North Pole. After all his tours, he always returned back to Burgess. It was just... it was the only home he knew. And now that the battle was over, Jack was kind of... lost.

What was he supposed to do? What did a Guardian _do_? He was still just Jack, the winter spirit.

He wasn't alone anymore. He had Jamie and the other believers. He spent a lot of time with them – and they finally saw him and he was actually _included_ , instead of looking in from the outside.

But he also had Baby Flake. Formerly Baby Tooth. But this particular little fairy had grown far too attached to him and in the weeks after the war, she started to change. Her feathers turned blue, different shades of blue. Her feathers looked more like shards of ice. She stopped being a Tooth Fairy and started being a Snow Fairy. The first of her kind, but by now not the only one anymore. The ones that used to swarm in heart-formation whenever Jack came close eagerly joined too – all with Toothiana's blessing, of course. After all, he was now a Guardian and having more responsibility and thus also more help, yes. Toothiana wanted to help him.

The Baby Flakes helped him. They helped him not just with his duties, but also with feeling less lonely. It was good. Nice. _Grounding_. But not enough. In a weird way, it didn't feel like enough. He had lived alone for 300 years and now, all of a sudden, he was seen.

"Jack, my boy", started Nick softly during the next meeting of Guardians.

Sandy and Tooth were busy getting distracted by their own duties, Bunny was painting eggs and Nick had pulled Jack a bit aside. They had agreed to meet up once a month, rotating through who got to host those meetings. To make sure they were all on the same page of things, that nothing new and problematic had happened. They were currently in Bunny's Borrow.

"Ye—es?", asked Jack curiously, looking down at the large man.

"Do you have place to live at yet?", asked Nick gently, but his eyes were sharp and serious.

"Yeah. I mean. I've been living there fir three centuries now", shrugged Jack carelessly.

"No, no, no, my boy", chided Nick, shaking his head. "You are Guardian now. You need... base of operation! You need _home_. The Burrow, the Dream Island, the Tooth Palace, the North Pole."

"That's not me", replied Jack and shook his head. "I've been sleeping barefoot in the snow for three centuries, Nick. I'm not going to... to build a palace or anything."

"Then stay with me", offered Nick. "You're a winter spirit, Jack. You can't stay at Burgess during spring and summer. North Pole is cold, has snow and fun. Stay with me, at least until you decide to find a home of your own. You should not be alone, Jack."

"I'm fine, Nick. But thanks", grinned Jack and shook his head.

/break\

Perhaps North was right, Jack conceded half a month later as he laid under his usual tree, feverish and slightly delirious. Spring had come and danced across the land and not even Jack's powers could keep the snow around any longer. Normally, he would move on to another cold place once spring came, but now he could actually _interact_ with the children here and he felt awful about leaving them behind and going somewhere to be _alone_ again.

"Hey, no. No, don't get up", chided a soft voice. "You're really sick. You need to rest."

Jack blinked slowly. This was not Burgess and he had no idea who the gorgeous guy was who was kneeling over him. Emerald eyes and dark messy hair. Jack blinked and laid back down again. He fell asleep and by the time he woke again, he felt far better. He was also surprised by the people surrounding him. A blonde girl with ridiculously long hair, a redheaded girl whose hair looked like a firey cloud and another girl with curious clothes and long, dark curls.

"Wha...", grunted Jack confused. "Where am I...?"

"Oh! He's awake!", exclaimed the blonde excitedly. "Hello! I'm Rapunzel, I'm a spring spirit. This is Moana, she's a summer spirit, and that's Merida, an autumn spirit. I found you on my rounds of spreading flowers and life! You... must have forgotten to move along."

Other seasonal spirits. Jack blinked surprised and looked at them. He had rarely met them. The other winter spirits had started avoiding him after only a handful of years, because his mischievous nature was... apparently, very untypical for winter spirits. Winter spirits were cold, exclusive, closed-off. So he was alone. Fully alone. But spirits of other seasons? He had never met them.

"Where... am I?", asked Jack confused.

The redhead slipped out while Moana answered. "Welcome to Dragon's Edge. It's... kind of our base. The three of us live here together, because it's seasonally neutral grounds. We have the ocean, the warmth and... hey, there is actually also snow, up on the mountains."

"He's awake? Is he alright?", asked a slightly fretting voice.

Jack blinked and looked at the brunette. The one who had nursed him back to health.

"Who... are you?", asked Jack curiously, taking in the broad-shouldered, handsome young man.

"I'm... I'm Hiccup. I'm an autumn spirit", offered the guy with a smile. "And this is my home."

Jack nodded slowly and yawned, laying back down again. The four other spirits looked at him as he drifted off to sleep once more, though this time far more peacefully.

/break\

Somehow, Jack forgot to leave Dragon's Edge again.

Hiccup, as it turned out, was a Viking who had died to protect his father from a dragon-attack. He had been turned into a spirit as a reward and he remained on his home island, though after many centuries, the island stood empty. Only dragons and Hiccup remained. He took care of them, took care of the island and seemed to be picking up stray spirits too.

First, Merida, his fellow autumn spirit who had given her life for her kingdom as a mighty queen.

Then, through Merida, he had met Rapunzel and Moana and they also found their home here.

Jack liked them, all four of them – well, five when you counted Hiccup's oldest friend Toothless the dragon. Jack also liked the island, he liked how much it felt like... home. Like a place where he belonged, where he was wanted. Where someone was waiting for him.

"You don't _have_ to leave, you know."

Jack startled a little and turned around to face Hiccup. Jack had been sitting at the edge of a cliff, looking out at the ocean. A smile laid on Hiccup's lips as he walked over to Jack and sat down.

"Mh?", grunted Jack, feigning innocence.

"You're thinking about it. All the time. That you should leave, but... as far as you told me, you don't have a home to return to. And, just like Rapunzel and Moana and Merida, you are more than welcomed to stay here, with us", offered Hiccup gently. "I'd... like to have you here."

Baby Flake squeaked in agreement and fluttered over to sit on Hiccup's head, making the autumn spirit laugh. Jack smiled and ducked his head a little. Hiccup was _fun_. He was really nice to be around, he was understanding and kind and sweet, but also dry and sarcastic when others annoyed him. Jack _really_ liked spending time with Hiccup.

"Maybe... I'll stay just a little longer", whispered Jack softly.

/break\

A little longer had now lasted two more months and it was now, for the first time, Jack's turn to host the Guardians' meeting. Hiccup was more than eager to help him host it – apparently, he had been dying to meet Nick St. North for centuries now. But, as Jack knew, no one got into the North Pole uninvited. Moana and Rapunzel helped Jack prepare some food while Merida went to feed the dragons so there wouldn't be total chaos by the time the Guardians arrived.

Jack paused and stared out of the window with a small smile. Toothless was chasing the Baby Flakes, like an oversized kitten chasing butterflies. It was adorable. His smile grew as he watched.

"They're adorable", commented Hiccup with a grin as he came to stand next to Jack.

"Yeah", nodded Jack. "And... you really don't mind hosting them...?"

"No", assured Hiccup, grin growing. "I'm really looking forward to meeting the Guardians!"

"Stop worrying about it, Jack", chuckled Moana kindly. "It'll be fine."

Jack hummed in acknowledgment of his friend. And wasn't that weird? He had friends, he had a home. He still was trying to get used to it. He smiled as he prepped the ice-cream he made. Before they could even properly set the table, their guests arrived in their usual flashy manner. Nick crashed down hard with the sleigh, while Toothiana and Sandy could be seen in the distance flying toward them, Sandy surrounded by the tendrils of his sand.

"Nice island", commented Bunny as he crawled out of one of his tunnels.

"Thanks", grinned Hiccup eagerly. "I'm Hiccup, it's an honor to meet you!"

"Sure is, mate", chuckled Bunny, clearly amused.

Of course, Jack didn't get around showing the island off. Everyone was very impressed, especially by the old village they lived in. It used to be the village of Hiccup's tribe. Only now it was modernized and only five of the houses were lived in – by Hiccup, Jack, Moana, Merida and Rapunzel. The meeting itself went without a hitch, aside from Bunny and Nick bickering about Christmas and Easter once again. In the end, Jack found himself sitting and watching the others. Rapunzel was avidly talking to Bunny, Merida and Moana were with Toothiana and the fairies, Hiccup was fanboying at Nick. Jack startled a little when Sandy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", asked Jack with a frown.

Sandy smiled brightly and pointed at Hiccup, sand forming a heart over Sander's hand. Jack blushed wide-eyed and swatted the heart away. He turned to glare at his silent friend, just to watch Sandy's smile grow even more. So _maybe_ Jack had been staring at Hiccup with heart-eyes lately. He was aware of that. The tinkering dragon-rider was just so endearing and handsome and nice.

"You think I should tell him, don't you?", sighed Jack lowly.

Sandy nodded solemnly, giving Jack's shoulder a squeeze. He conveyed a lot through one look and Jack knew it might just be better if he'd get it out in the open.

/break\

Jack smiled a little as he sat together with Toothless, the dragon happily licking Jack's face and messing up the fluffy white hair. Jack indulged the dragon, patting his belly while Toothless continued grooming him. The Baby Flakes were happily playing catch with Rapunzel not far off. It was a nice and calm day on Dragon's Edge. Summer was here, officially now. Moana was on her boat with Merida and Hiccup, sailing along. Jack watched them fondly.

"So, how do you think I should tell Hiccup that I like him?", asked Jack thoughtfully. "You're his oldest friend, you need to know the best way, right Toothless?"

Toothless crooned at him and licked him square over the face. Jack laughed, patting the dragon's cheek. Rapunzel stopped abruptly and turned toward him with large eyes. Jack blinked.

"You... like _Hiccup_?", squeaked Rapunzel as she rushed over to him.

"You were not meant to hear that", sighed Jack and shook his head.

"I think you wanted me to hear so I can give you a push", chimed Rapunzel teasingly. "So how long have you been in love with him? When will you tell him?"

Jack flushed a delicate purple and ducked his head. "I mean... he... he's really... impressive. I've... appreciated him from the beginning. And it's not that hard to fall for him from there on out. It... just happened, I guess. He's so... kind and caring and sweet."

"You're _so_ gone on him", giggled Rapunzel fondly. "That's... adorable."

Jack glared pointedly at her. "How about being helpful instead?"

"Well. You... could just tell him", offered Rapunzel with a grin. "It's the easiest solution."

Jack wasn't good at doing things the easy way. He turned to look at Hiccup on the ship. But yes, he was going to tell him. He just didn't quite know how. He had never been in love before. Jack watched how the boat returned to harbor and their friends came back to the island.

"Who else is hungry? We caught fish!", declared Merida with a proud smirk.

"Why don't the three of us go ahead and get food started? Hiccup and Jack could feed the dragons", suggested Rapunzel mischievously as she linked arms with Merida and Moana.

Hiccup blinked confused but gladly followed Jack toward where they usually fed the dragons. Jack glanced back at the girls one last time before he turned his attention toward the hungry dragons of their island. A couple of them nudged Jack and Hiccup in greeting.

"What's on your mind, Snowflake?", asked Hiccup concerned. "You look... distracted?"

"I really like you", blurted Jack out, cheeks red. "As... more than a friend. I _really_ like you."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Hiccups surprised, eyes wide."Uhm. I mean, I... like you too. A _lot_."

"Huh. That was easier than anticipated", grunted Jack. "Kinda... anticlimactic."

Hiccup snorted at that and grasped Jack by the neck, pulling him close until Hiccup's breath was tickling Jack's cheek. "How's that for anticlimactic, Snowflake?"

Jack squeaked just a little bit as Hiccup's warm lips touched his. He gladly grasped Hiccup's upper arms and pulled him close. Their kiss deepened and Jack felt like he was melting – well, in a good way, this time. They barely broke for air before diving right back in. That continued until Merida threw an apple at them, giving them an amused but pointed look.

"Dinner is ready, love-birds", offered Merida amused.

/break\

"Oh, the two of you are so cute", cooed Toothiana as she fluttered in front of Hiccup and Jack.

Both boys blushed and ducked, while Sandy and Bunny set the table together with the girls. Nick laughed, in that jolly deep way of his, as he clasped both of their shoulders.

"This was a nice idea, boys", praised Nick pleased.

"It was Hics' idea", objected Jack with a shrug.

"Moana, Merida, Rapunzel and I, we started this tradition a... long time ago", explained Hiccup as everyone went ahead to get seated. "Because while we all mourned our mortal life and our families and friends... We realized there was a lot to be grateful for. Sitting together, having a day to truly focus on all the good things life has brought to us. And... since I have something very special to be grateful for this year..." Hiccup blushed as he looked at Jack like a sappy dork.

Jack smiled softly and floated up to kiss Hiccup's cheek, effectively darkening the blush on said cheeks. The two of them had been dating for three months now and Jack had never in his immortal life been happier. Hiccup was gentle and patient and caring. Jack was still not used to being _seen_ – sometimes, he just needed a day or two to himself because he was overwhelmed. On others, he was still so touch-starved from the past three hundred years that he could barely let go of Hiccup. And Hiccup was an understanding, sweet boyfriend, who either gave Jack his space or hugged and cuddled him all day long. So when Hiccup had told Jack of this tradition they had on Dragon's Edge to celebrate Thanksgiving together, Jack was more than happy to be a part of it. It had been too long since he had last had a family. By now, he did consider the four seasonal spirits his family. But he had even more; he had the Guardians. Awkwardly, he had asked Hiccup and the others if it would be okay to invite Sandy, Toothiana, Bunny and Nick. Considering how well the spirits got along with the Guardians and how much they had come to care for Jack and knew how much the Guardians meant to Jack, no one had any objections.

"It _is_ nice to have a holiday we can actually... celebrate. As a family", laughed Toothiana softly.

The Baby Teeth and the Baby Flakes were all flocking around her, cooing at their queen. Rapunzel was discussing new Easter egg patters with Bunny, showing off her new designs. Nick glared.

"No business when celebrating", chided Nick. "Food and cheer!"

"And... there's no Guardian of Thanksgiving, of sorts?", asked Moana curiously.

"There is Cupid, for the Valentine's Day, and the leprechaun for Saint Patrick's Day, but... I think no spirit has yet taken responsibility for Thanksgiving", replied Nick as he started cutting the turkey.

"It's the one holiday even _we_ take a holiday", chuckled Bunny.

"I want it", blurted Jack out with determination.

"You... wha?", asked Bunny surprised.

"I've... spent the past months trying to figure out what my place in all of this is", admitted Jack, looking around this group he considered family. "I... I know a Guardian doesn't _need_ a holiday – Toothiana and Sandy don't need one. But... But _I_ still feel like I do. Like I need a way to define myself, to... differentiate between the loner me and the Guardian me. Because I have so much to be thankful for. I'm thankful for everyone in this room. For the allies I found, the friends I made, the family I found and... and the man who loves me. For the home I found here. I have all this gratitude and... if there is a day to celebrate that, then I want to ensure it's a _fun_ day."

"Here, here", chorused the others, lifting their glasses.

The girls smiled at him and the Guardians regarded him with fond pride. It was Hiccup who pulled him down into a tender, sweet kiss. Toothiana and Rapunzel cooed at that, making both boys blush. Hiccup smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jack's waist to pull him close. Jack nuzzled into the embrace, soaking up Hiccup's warmth and tenderness. The smile on Hiccup's lips grew even more, because oh Jack was not the only one who had something to be grateful for.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers who celebrate it and happy Thursday, I guess, to all who don't! xD  
_

 _So, this was fun to write! Moana, Merida and Rapunzel just perfectly complete Jack to form a seasonal year ;D_


End file.
